Tearful Quest
by Crash5020
Summary: To prevent the loss of Bikini Bottom and to save the annual Summer Festival, SpongeBob embarks on a quest to find the tear of the legendary SB.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place after the events of **Lincoln Loud's Underwater Adventure, Leni's and SpongeBob's Boating School Days** and **The Loud House: The 180 and The Fairly OddParents: The Summer Pool Party**.

* * *

Lunchtime at the Krusty Krab…

"Hey, Squidward, are you excited for the annual Summer Festival?" asked SpongeBob.

"Yes, I'm ready for the insanity that plagues Bikini Bottom every year," Squidward answered in an uninterested tone.

"This year's going to be even better, cause some of my out of town friends are going to be here for it," said the excited sponge. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Uh, SpongeBob, can you get out of my station?" asked Squidward.

Suddenly, Patrick charged into the Krusty Krab with a terrified look on his face.

"It's terrible!" Patrick screamed as he scrambled to SpongeBob and Squidward. "It's unbelievable! It's the worst thing to ever happen! It's… It's… Can I have a Krabby Patty with a side of Coral Bits?"

"Patrick, what's going on?" asked SpongeBob.

"I'm ordering lunch," said Patrick.

"No, you moron," said Squidward. "Why did you come in here screaming?"

"Oh right," said Patrick. "It's terrible! It's unbelievable! It's the worst thing to ever happen! It's… It's… Can I get a Kelp Shake with my order too?"

"Patrick!" Squidward shouted. "Can you stay on topic!?"

"Besides, Kelp Shakes are illegal now," SpongeBob added.

"Now what's so terrible, horrible and the worst thing to ever happen?" asked Squidward.

"Oh yeah… Someone's buying Bikini Bottom!" Patrick frantically answered.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the restaurant exclaimed.

Suddenly, the manager's office door was kicked open and Mr. Krabs rushed out of it.

"Davy Jones on the brisket!" Mr. Krabs. "Did I just hear that someone's buying Bikini Bottom?!"

Suddenly, Sandy rushed into the restaurant and shouted, "SpongeBob, someone's buying Bikini Bottom!"

"Patrick already told us," said Squidward.

"Really? I didn't think he would get to the news," said the surprised squirrel. "Anyway, we need to get to City Hall. The buyer is making a speech."

"All hands on deck!" Mr. Krabs shouted as he jumped into the order station. "We're headed to city hall!"

Patrick and Sandy jumped into the station alongside the others and Mr. Krabs grabbed the gear shift.

"By the way, this counts as your break," Mr. Krabs informed SpongeBob and Squidward.

"Oh, come on!" Squidward complained.

Mr. Krabs shifted the gear to drive and drove the station out of the restaurant followed behind the customers inside the restaurant.

Later that day, everyone citizen in Bikini Bottom gathered in front of City Hall, wanting answers to their many questions. Soon, the Mayor walked up to a podium and adjusted the microphone.

"Attention, citizens of Bikini Bottom," said the Mayor. "I had you all gather here today to confirm that Bikini Bottom has been bought. Now, before you all groan, please listen to what the buyer has to say. I'm sure that he won't do anything with our precious town."

The Mayor stepped away from the podium and allowed a tanned fish in a purple business suit to take the stage.

"Greetings, citizens of Bikini Bottom, my name is S.F.," the fish introduced himself.

"Hey, that was the guy who watched Leni and I take our Boating School test," said SpongeBob.

"Should have known that you were involved in this in some sort of way," said Squidward.

"I'm here to alieve you of your presumed worries," said S.F.. "My plans for Bikini Bottom are quite simple."

"Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all," said SpongeBob.

"I plan to demolish Bikini Bottom for a future project," said S.F..

Suddenly, the entire town gasped.

"Okay, we should worry," said SpongeBob.

"So, enjoy you're last few weeks here, because soon Bikini Bottom will be gone forever," said S.F.. "Oh, and before I forget… the Summer Festival is canceled."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Bikini Bottomites screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, the town gathered in the Krusty Krab to talk about the cancellation of the Summer Festival… and Bikini Bottom being demolished.

"What are going to do?! asked Shubie.

"He's cancelled the Summer Festival!" said Nat. "It's the end of the world!"

"Doesn't anyone here care about the fact that we're all going to lose our homes?!" Squidward exclaimed.

Suddenly, everyone shot Squidward a blank look, causing him to sigh in disbelief. Then SpongeBob jumped on top of the cash register and said, "Squidward's right, everyone! We're all going to lose Bikini Bottom! We're going to have to move and possibly never see each other again!"

"Maybe this won't be a bad thing," Squidward said with a smile.

The town continued to express their dismay until Mr. Krabs jumped into the middle with a solution.

"I got it!" Mr. Krabs yelled. "Let's all buy a Krabby Patty!"

Mr. Krabs was then pelted by napkins and condiments as Patrick voiced his suggestion, "We should take Bikini Bottom and push it somewhere else!"

"Yeah, cause that worked so well with the Alaskan Bull Worm!" Squidward snapped.

"Will y'all stop recycling old suggestions!" Sandy yelled. "This is serious! We need to find a way to save Bikini Bottom!"

"Maybe we can buy it?" Patrick suggested.

"And are we supposed to buy an entire town?!" asked Harold.

SpongeBob turned to Mr. Krabs and asked, "Mr. Krabs, can I have a raise?"

"No," Mr. Krabs quickly answered.

"I got nothing," SpongeBob announced.

"Aye, lad, a raise isn't the solution to our situation… or any situation for that matter," said Mr. Krabs. "What we need is a treasure fit for a king."

"Do you know where we can find treasure like that?" asked SpongeBob.

"Aye, there's only one treasure that can afford us to buy Bikini Bottom back," said Mr. Krabs. "The legendary tear of SB."

"SB? Whose SB?" asked Squidward.

"SB was a legendary sea god among sea gods," said Mr. Krabs. "Even Neptune would bow down to his might."

"If he's so mighty, then how come no one knows about him?" asked Squidward.

The entire town nodded in agreement. They never heard of SB either.

"That's because a long time ago, he disappeared for unknown reasons," Mr. Krabs explained. "As time went on, his presence faded from the mind of the masses until eventually his story has just become a legend among sea dogs and navy men. My grandpappy told me the story and the crew I worked with in my navy days talked about it every day."

"So do you know where the tear is Mr. Krabs?" asked SpongeBob.

Mr. Krabs shook his head and said, "No, but there is a map to its location."

"Who has the map?" asked Sandy.

"The Flying Dutchman," Mr. Krabs said in a menacing tone.

The entire crowd gasped. They couldn't believe that their only hope was in the hands of the Flying Dutchman.

"So you're telling us that either we go find the Flying Dutchman to get the map to a treasure that probably doesn't exist or we stay here and wait for the inevitable?" asked Squidward.

"Pretty much," Mr. Krabs said with a shrug.

"Well I better go start packing," said Squidward.

The rest of the town agreed with Squidward and headed for the front door until SpongeBob shouted, "WAIT JUST A DARN MINUTE!"

Everyone stopped and turned back to SpongeBob.

"Are you really going to give up that easily?" asked SpongeBob. "We have a way to save Bikini Bottom and no wants to take the risk save it. Well, I'm going to take that risk and if no one else wants to, then I guess I'll have to do this on my own! I'm going to save Bikini Bottom and keep a promise I made to some friends of mine!"

SpongeBob jumped off the cash register and, to his surprise, landed on Patrick's shoulder.

"No buddy of mine's gonna go by himself," said Patrick. "I'm coming too."

"Don't y'all forget about me," Sandy said as she walked up to her friends.

"Me too," Mr. Krabs added.

"You too, Mr. Krabs?" asked SpongeBob.

"Can't let me best fry cook, go against the Flying Dutchman on his own can I?" Mr. Krabs said with a smile.

"Well, good luck with all that," said Squidward.

"You're coming too, Mr. Squidward, or you're fired," said Mr. Krabs.

"Bikini Bottom's about to be gone," Squidward reminded him. "Do you really think that' threat's going to work this time?"

"Then I'll fill your life with misery and woe," said Mr. Krabs. "…even if you get a restraining order."

"Fine," said the annoyed squid.

"Thanks guys," said SpongeBob. "Now let's go save Bikini Bottom!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Flying Dutchman's Graveyard, home of the Flying Dutchman. A place where collected souls are trapped and ghostly pirates rule. A place where hope dies and where our heroes' journey begins.

"Wow, I think this place gets scarier every time I come here," said the nervous sponge. "I think Lucy would like it here."

They continued through the graveyard and eventually found the Flying Dutchman's ship… over a lake of lava.

"Well, this is just great!" Squidward complained. "How are we supposed to get to his ship?"

SpongeBob looked around and immediately found the solution to their problem.

"We can get to it the same way I did when the Flying Dutchman kidnapped you all," said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob walked away from the group and came back with a cannon.

"Are you honestly suggesting we shoot ourselves out of a cannon?!" Squidward exclaimed.

"It's safe," SpongeBob reassured him. "I used it all the time back when the Flying Dutchman was released from his bottle."

"I am not getting in that cannon," said the adamant squid.

"Okay then, Squidward, you can just stay here in the ghost filled graveyard by yourself," said Sandy.

Squidward scoffed at Sandy's attempt to scare him into coming until he heard someone call for him. He timidly turned around and screamed when he saw the ghost of his great aunt.

"Give auntie a hug," said Squidward's Great Aunt.

"Move over!" Squidward said as he scrambled into the cannon.

SpongeBob lit the fuse and jumped into the cannon along with his friends. They were soon shot out of the cannon and landed on the Flying Dutchman's ship.

"Everyone okay?" asked Sandy.

SpongeBob shook off his daze and noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Squidward?" SpongeBob wondered.

Soon they heard a moan from above and found Squidward in the mast of the ship.

"I got him," said Patrick.

Patrick brandished an axe and struck the mast. Patrick prepared to strike it again until Sandy stopped.

"I think I'll take care of this, Patrick," said Sandy.

Using her rope, Sandy lassoed Squidward's legs and pulled him out of the mast.

"Alright, team, we need to find the map to the tear before the Flying Dutchman finds out we're here," SpongeBob said as the Flying Dutchman floated up behind him.

His friends were rendered speechless as SpongeBob continued on unaware of the ghostly figure behind him.

"If he finds out we're here, he'll probably let out a scary roar to intimidate us," said SpongeBob.

The Flying Dutchman let out a bloodcurdling roar that struck fear into the hearts of SpongeBob's friends, while SpongeBob was still unaware that the Flying Dutchman was behind.

"Yeah, like that," said SpongeBob. "He would wonder who would dare to disturb him."

"WHO DARES DISTURBS THE FLYING DUTCHMAN?!" The Flying Dutchman roared.

"Yeah, like that," said SpongeBob. "And if that happens, we probably wouldn't be able to get the map to SB's tear."

"What?!" The Flying Dutchman exclaimed as he picked up SpongeBob, finally getting his attention. "You be trying to commandeer one of my maps?!"

"We-We-We were going to bring it back, Mr. Flying Dutchman, sir," SpongeBob stammered.

The Flying Dutchman tossed SpongeBob to his friends and roared, "I OUGHTA TAKE YOU TO DAVY JONES' LOCKER!

He then smiled, "But luckily for you, I happen to be in a treasure hunting mood, so I'll take you along you little yellow nuisance, but only you."

"You mean my friends can't come?" asked SpongeBob.

Suddenly, the sound of a lit match was heard and everyone watched Squidward light the fuse of a cannon.

"If you want to complete this quest, then you'll have to do it alone, or else it will be impossible to find the tear," said the Flying Dutchman. "So, what will you do?"

SpongeBob didn't know how to answer as he didn't want to tell his friends they can't come, but he then felt the claw of his boss rest on his shoulder.

"SpongeBob, me boy, you're going to have to do this alone," said Mr. Krabs.

"What?!" Sandy exclaimed. "You want him to go alone?!"

"Aye, it has to be him, or we won't be able to save Bikini Bottom," said Mr. Krabs. "And no Bikini Bottom, means no Summer Festival. And no Summer Festival means no extra money!"

"Right, money…" the annoyed squirrel mumbled. "Are you sure you're okay with this, SpongeBob?"

"Of course he is," Patrick reassured her. "SpongeBob can handle anything."

"Right," SpongeBob said with a nod. "I'll be back and bring the tear with me."

"You better lad," said Mr. Krabs. "I can't afford to break in a new fry cook."

SpongeBob then hugged his friends goodbye and turned towards the Flying Dutchman with a determined look on his face.

"Alright Dutchman… I'M READY!" SpongeBob declared.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, the Flying Dutchman's ship soared through the underwater currents of the ocean, making way to the tear of SB. On top of the crow's nest, SpongeBob looked through his telescope to see if there was land nearby.

"Argh, mateys, make way!" SpongeBob in a tough pirate voice. "We need to get that treasure before it's too late!"

"Get down from there, SquarePants, and get back to swabbing the poopdeck!" The Flying Dutchman ordered.

SpongeBob swung down next to the Flying Dutchman and asked, "Hey, Dutchman, how come you were so eager to bring me along for your treasure hunt?"

"I needed a crew," said the Flying Dutchman. "That's all."

"Then how come you wouldn't let my friends come?"

"I didn't need a crew complaining about the time I hypnotized them to be on me crew. I figured I can make you do all the work."

The Flying Dutchman let out a thunderous laugh and SpongeBob laughed along with until he realized what that meant.

"Oh…" SpongeBob muttered.

"But it does feel good that I can actually use this SB's map," said the Flying Dutchman. "I've had it while I was still alive!"

"How come you never used it until now?"

"I made an pirate's agreement with SB."

"You knew SB?"

"Aye. I knew him back when I had a beating heart. In fact, I'm the Flying Dutchman because of him."

SpongeBob was surprised to hear that and wondered what that could say about SB's character. But before SpongeBob could question the Dutchman any further, several tentacles rose up around the ship and pulled it deeper into the ocean. The ship landed in an underwater lake and was soon surrounded by more tentacles.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Mother of Squids! It's the Kraken!" the Flying Dutchman yelled.

"What do we do?" asked SpongeBob.

"Abandon ship!" the Flying Dutchman ordered before flying away.

"But… I can't swim," SpongeBob fearfully muttered.

Soon, the Kraken's head rose from the lake and bared it's giant teeth at SpongeBob. The frightened sponge stepped back as the tentacles slowly approached. He didn't know what to do and was sure that he couldn't get away. But then he remembered why he embarked on this quest in the first place. Remembering the promises he made, SpongeBob grabbed his bubble soap and wand. SpongeBob blew a crew of bubble pirates and a bubble captain's hat for him.

"Avast ye, me hearties!" SpongeBob announced. "All hands in deck! Prepare for battle!"

The bubble pirates pulled out their bubbles swords and attacked the Kraken's tentacles, warding them away from the ship… before the tentacles returned to pop them. SpongeBob was then grabbed by one of the tentacles and dragged into the lagoon.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Squidward opened his eyes and immediately realized something was wrong. He looked to his right and was shocked to find Patrick standing next to his bed.

"Hey, buddy, want to go jellyfishing?" asked Patrick.

Without a word, Squidward kicked Patrick out of his house as Sandy walked by with Gary.

"I'll take that as a maybe!?" said Patrick.

"What are you doing, Patrick?" asked Sandy.

"Me and SpongeBob were supposed to go jellyfishing today, but he's somewhere probably having the time of his life," Patrick sorrowfully muttered.

Patrick then looked at Gary, who was shivering.

"What's wrong with Gary?" asked Patrick.

"I don't know," said Sandy. "I stopped by SpongeBob's house to check on him and found him cowering in the corner."

Meanwhile, SpongeBob opened his eyes and found himself in a dark and moist cave, suspended upside-down by seaweed.

"Oh… what happened?" SpongeBob wondered aloud.

"We got caught by the Kraken."

SpongeBob looked to his left and was surprised to find The Flying Dutchman suspended next to him.

"How did you get caught?" asked SpongeBob.

"I was in her domain," said the Flying Dutchman. "Of course I would have gotten caught."

"I didn't know you were afraid of the Kraken, Dutchman… Though I can't blame you, I'm terrified of it now."

"I wasn't afraid of the squid, SquarePants," said the Flying Dutchman. "I was afraid of her owner."

Suddenly, a blinding white light filled the room, forcing SpongeBob to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find them in an aquatic blue room with a lady sitting on the rocking chair in the middle.

"Who is she?" SpongeBob whispered.

"It's Nimue, the Lady of the Lake…" The Flying Dutchman fearfully answered.

"Long time no see, Dutchy," said Nimue. "Haven't seen you since King Arthur."

"Well, I would have called, but that wouldn't have been made for years," said the Dutchman.

Nimue then turned and her attention to SpongeBob and exclaimed, "Arthur?!"

"Excuse me?" said the confused sponge.

"That's not Arthur," said the Flying Dutchman. "That's SpongeBob SquarePants."

Nimue stared at SpongeBob and said, "Wow, you look a lot like him… So, what are you doing with the Flying Dutchman? Are you serving him for all eternity?"

"No," said SpongeBob, shaking his head. "We're looking for the tear of SB."

"SB's tear?" Nimue repeated. "Hm…"

Suddenly, the seaweed trapping SpongeBob lowered him to the ground and let him go.

"Why are you looking for SB's tear?" asked Nimue.

"So, I'll be able to save Bikini Bottom from being demolished," said SpongeBob.

"You're really like him," Nimue said with a chuckle. "Wanting to save things and fighting overwhelming odds with bubbles. Speaking of which, let me see your bubble soap."

SpongeBob gave Nimue his bubble soap and it was soon enveloped in a white light. Soon, the light faded and SpongeBob was surprised that it looked the same.

"What did you do?" asked SpongeBob.

"I turned your bubbles into something that can actually help you on your journey," said Nimue. "Use it wisely."

SpongeBob accepted the enhanced bubble soap and expressed his thanks.

"You know what would also help him on his journey? Having a ship," said the Flying Dutchman. "So if you'll just give me my ship back…"

"Your ship?" Nimue exclaimed. "Are you referring to my ship?"

"Your ship?!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "You mean the Flying Dutchman's ship isn't really the Flying Dutchman's ship?"

"Nope," said Nimue. "Dutchy stole it from me centuries ago."

"Well, the ship I had was so run down and yours was so nice…" The Flying Dutchman defended.

"Tell you what, Dutchy, since you're helping SpongeBob find SB's tear, I'll let you go," said Nimue. "But this isn't over."

The seaweed holding the Flying Dutchman dropped him on his head and Nimue opened up a pathway to the ship.

"Now off we ye scurvy dogs!" Nimue yelled. "Go forth and find the tear of SB!"

"Aye-aye sir!" SpongeBob said with a salute.


	6. Chapter 6

Flying through the salty sea, SpongeBob and the Dutchman resume their quest for the tear.

"It was sure nice of Nimue to let us go without any trouble," said SpongeBob.

"I definitely finding another way back home," the Flying Dutchman said under his breath.

"By the way, where are we going?" asked SpongeBob.

The Flying Dutchman pulled his map out of his pocket and gave it to SpongeBob.

"We're headed to a big spinny thingy?" asked SpongeBob.

"No," said the Flying Dutchman. "We're headed to the time-space thingy at the end of the sea. We can use that to find the dolphin that goes by the name of Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"He will be able to lead us to the tear," said the Flying Dutchman.

"Um, Dutchman, Bubbles isn't exactly where you think he is anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I kinda got him fired from his old job and he's gone off to do what his heart desires."

"WHAT?!" the Dutchman said in a loud thunderous tone. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"I didn't know where we were going," SpongeBob said meekly.

"Then there's only one thing we can do," said the Flying Dutchman.

The Flying Dutchman turned the ship's wheel, causing the ship to veer to the right.

"Where are we going?" asked SpongeBob.

"Scurvy Harbor!" The Dutchman declared.


	7. Chapter 7

Scurvy Harbor… a lawless town filled with supernatural creatures. It's full of contradictions, piracy and even the dreaded day time television.

"Ah, Scurvy Harbor," said the Flying Dutchman. "It's been awhile since I've been to this paradise. Can you smell the excitement in the air."

SpongeBob took a moment to breathe in the air and made a disgusted sound.

"I can smell spoiled baloney," said SpongeBob.

"That's strange," said the Flying Dutchman. "You usually smell doomed souls."

As they conversed, a burglar fish sneaked behind them and eyed the Dutchman's ship.

"So what are we looking for here?" asked SpongeBob.

"This is place is a pirate's equivalent to the internet," said the Flying Dutchman. "You need to find information about the seas? Then you just need to come here."

The burglar fish crept up to the ship as SpongeBob and the Dutchman continued.

"If this is a lawless town, shouldn't we secure your/Nimue's ship?" asked SpongeBob.

"There's no need to worry," the Flying Dutchman said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a portal opened up in front of the burglar fish and a monster grabbed him.

"Why not?" asked SpongeBob.

"Because anyone with the intent to steal me ship gets dragged away into the deepest depths of my graveyard," the Dutchman explained before laughing.

The burglar fish was then dragged through the portal screaming, but by the time SpongeBob and the Dutchman heard him, he was already him.

"Did you hear something?" asked SpongeBob.

"Never mind that!" said the Flying Dutchman. "We need to get to the tavern."

"Oh!" said the excited sponge. "Those always have someone with good information."

"Tone down your sponginess," said the Flying Dutchman. "You'll embarrass me."

The Flying Dutchman led the optimistic sponge to the local tavern and immediately stopped at the front doors.

"Now listen, lad," The Flying Dutchman instructed. "The people in this tavern aren't as nice as me. If you don't want to get on anyone's bad side you need to…"

"I know," SpongeBob interrupted. "Act like a pirate."

SpongeBob confidently walked into the tavern and said, "Argh, you scallywags! Don't mind us! We're just here to look for treasure and maybe get some milk!"

The patrons of the tavern shot confused looks at each other before they lunged at SpongeBob.

The Flying Dutchman flew past the patrons attacking SpongeBob and up to the counter.

"It's been awhile, Giselle," the Flying Dutchman said with a suave smile.

The ghostly bartender turned around and was surprised to see the Flying Dutchman.

"Haven't seen you around these parts for a while, Dutchman?" asked Giselle. "Which is surprising, considering all the souls you can get here every day."

"It's too easy to get here and not enough scares," the Dutchman explained. "Anyway, the lad and I need some information and you always seem to be up to date."

"Wait, by lad, do you mean the sponge that all the patrons are ganging up on?" asked Giselle.

The Flying Dutchman looked over his shoulder and watched SpongeBob's unsuccessful attempts at getting away.

"Yeah. Him," the Flying Dutchman answered.

"And what are you two looking for?" asked Giselle.

"We're looking for Bubbles the Dolphin," said the Dutchman.

"Oh, Bubbles, he was just here," said Giselle.

"WHAT?!" the Dutchman exclaimed.

"Left right before you came in," Giselle added.

"Well, where did he go?!" asked the Dutchman.

"He said something about going to Isla del diablo," said Giselle.

As SpongeBob was tossed around, his bubble soap and wand fell out of his pocket.

"Isla del diablo? Why would he go there?" asked the Flying Dutchman.

"I don't know," said Giselle. "He just said where he was going and left."

"Isla del diablo…" the Dutchman muttered.

SpongeBob grabbed his wand and dipped it into his bubble soap. He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and blew with all his might. He soon opened his eyes and was shocked to find all his attackers trapped in bubbles.

"Whoa…" the surprised sponge muttered.

"Come on, lad," said the Flying Dutchman. "We need to make way to Isla del diablo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailing through the sea once more, The Flying Dutchman makes way for Isla del diablo.

"I wonder what Isla del diablo is like," SpongeBob wondered aloud.

"Aye, lad," said the Flying Dutchman. "It isn't a place you want to go to. Think of the scariest place you can think of."

"You're graveyard?" said SpongeBob.

"Good answer," said the Flying Dutchman. "It's the second scariest place in the seas… for now at least."

"For now?" asked SpongeBob.

"The seas are ever changing boy," said the Dutchman. "You never know what will happen."

Suddenly, a cannon ball phased though the Flying Dutchman and smashed through the ship's mast.

"Nimue's not going to like that," said SpongeBob.

The Flying Dutchman turned his head around and noticed a purple ship close behind them.

"All hands on deck!" the Dutchman ordered. "We're being attacked!"

"How many hands, sir?" SpongeBob asked as he sprouted eight arms.

"On second thought… go find my recorder," the Dutchman ordered.

"Aye-aye sir!" SpongeBob said, saluting with his 10 arms.

SpongeBob ran below deck as the Dutchman turned the ship around and headed for the attacking ship.

"Ahoy there!" the Dutchman yelled. "Who dares attack the Flying Dutchman!?"

As the ships passed each other, the Dutchman was shocked to find the captain of the opposing ship was himself.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob ran around the ship looking for recorder he was ordered to find.

"Barnacles!" said SpongeBob. "I've looked all over the ship, except for the…"

SpongeBob broke into a nervous sweat and turned around towards an open passageway.

"…the perfume department," said the scared sponge.

Back on top, the Dutchman stared at his mirror double and said, "The glows wrong you know. I'm supposed to have a green glow, not a purple one."

"Well, I decided the new Dutchman should have a new glow," the Purple Dutchman replied.

"Aye… another imposter out for my job," said the Flying Dutchman. "Well, let's see if your Dutchman material!"

The two ships opened fire on each other as they passed each other. As soon as they were out of the others range, the Purple Dutchman's ship mast turned into tentacles and wrapped them around the Dutchman's ship. They then went for the Dutchman, but he was able to fly past them burn the tentacles by blowing fire out of his right nostril.

"You'll have to do better than that!" the Flying Dutchman boasted.

"I can!" the Purple Dutchman announced.

The Purple Dutchman drew his saber and flew towards the Flying Dutchman who did the same. They swung their sabers at each other, neither giving an inch.

"Tell me, purple," said the Flying Dutchman. "You have the sword. You have the ship. But can you do this!"

The Dutchman shoot laser from his eyes that the Purple Dutchman dodged at the last second.

"No, but I can do this!" the Purple Dutchman said as he stretched his hand forward.

Suddenly, several portal opened up around the Dutchman and several tentacles wrapped themselves around them. Meanwhile, SpongeBob crawled out of the perfume department and found the Dutchman's recorder.

"Good…" said SpongeBob. "Now to get it back."

SpongeBob turned around and realized that it meant that he would have to get back through the perfume department.

"Barnacles…" said SpongeBob.

Meanwhile, the tentacles continued to wrap themselves around the Flying Dutchman, until they completely engulfed him.

"It's been a pleasure, Dutchman," the Purple Dutchman said as he put his saber away.

Suddenly, flames burst out of the tentacles and the Dutchman set his sights on his imposter. He then used his eye beams to incinerate the Purple Dutchman and laughed at his demise. He then returned to his ship as SpongeBob dragged himself on deck.

"I… got… you recorder, captain," said the out of breath sponge.

"Good," said the Dutchman. "I'll want to make a recording before we get there."

Suddenly, the ship crashed into thin air, causing SpongeBob to fall overboard. To his surprise, he hit the air and was surprised by how soft it was. The air then turned into sand and SpongeBob watched the rest of the island appear out of nowhere. Before he could say anything, SpongeBob was soon surrounded by purple skeletons.


	9. Chapter 9

After a tense battle, SpongeBob and the Flying Dutchman arrived at Isla del diablo. There's just one problem though… they've been captured by skeletons. The skeletons dragged SpongeBob and the Dutchman into a village and were shocked to find Bubbles trapped in a net suspended over a deep pit.

"Bubbles!" said the excited sponge.

"Ah, SpongeBob… long time no see," said Bubbles. "What brings you here?"

"We're looking for you," SpongeBob answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I felt a strong impulse to come here," Bubbles answered.

"An impulse?!" the Dutchman exclaimed. "What scallywag would ever feel the need to come here?"

"Well it wasn't a need," said Bubbles. "I was just lured here. Anyway, why were you two looking for me?"

"We need your help to find the tear of SB," said SpongeBob.

Suddenly, the skeletons tossed SpongeBob and the Flying Dutchman towards the net. The net opened up and snared them into it.

"Some net," said the Flying Dutchman. "I need to know where they get it from."

"I don't get it Bubbles," said SpongeBob. "How come you just don't get out of here?"

"I can't use my powers in this net," Bubbles replied.

One of the skeletons walked to the winch holding the net up and slowly lowered it towards the pit. Just when all hope was lost, the skeleton was knocked away by none other than Gary.

"Gary?!" said the surprised sponge. "What are you doing here?"

"Meow," said Gary.

"Someone brought you here? Who?" asked SpongeBob.

"Ahoy, mateys! Prepare for a rescue!"

SpongeBob looked up and noticed an anchor lower from the Dutchman's ship with Nimue hanging off of it. Nimue then manipulated the goo around the island and used it to form a giant whip. She used the whip to whip the skeletons off the island and then grabbed Gary.

"You got here a little before me, didn't you boy," Nimue gushed.

"Meow," said Gary.

"Right," Nimue said with a nod.

Nimue attached the net holding SpongeBob, Bubbles and the Dutchman and cut the rope attaching it to the winch. The anchor then receded back to the ship and flew away from the island.

"What are you doing here, Nimue?" asked SpongeBob.

"I had a feeling you guys were in trouble," said Nimue.

"But how'd you find us?" asked SpongeBob.

"What Dutchy doesn't know and never realized when he stole my ship is that I know where it's at, at all times," Nimue answered.

The Dutchman groaned and Nimue freed them from the net.

"SpongeBob, did you say you were looking for the tear of SB?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah," said SpongeBob. "The Dutchman said that you can get us to it."

"I can," said Bubbles. "But I must warn you… to get the tear, you'll have to face the guardian's test. Are you ready for that?"

"I'm ready!" said the confident sponge.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright then," said Bubbles. "I'll take you to the tear right away."

Bubbles emitted a bright light that covered the entire ship and suddenly they were docked in a cave.

"This is the Guardian's cave," said Bubbles. "In here, you'll find the tear you seek. But there is a catch."

"What?" asked SpongeBob.

"You'll have to go alone," said Bubbles.

"Right…" SpongeBob mumbled.

SpongeBob jumped off the ship and nervously proceeded further into the cave.

"I wonder what the guardian's like," said SpongeBob. "What if he's like a giant cyclops?! Or a seaweed monster?! Or worse… THE CREATOR OF EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION!?"

SpongeBob continued on until he walked into a giant chamber with a tear shaped jewel floating in the middle. SpongeBob marveled at the beauty of the tear as he approached and reached out for it. He then stopped halfway when he realized that he would be stealing if he just took.

"Hello?! Mr. Guardian?!" SpongeBob called out. "Where are you?!"

As if on cue, a giant beast dropped down from the ceiling and landed in front of SpongeBob.

"Oh dear sweet Neptune…" said the scared sponge.

"I am the guardian of this cave," the beast said. "But you can call me Nessie."

"Nessie?" said SpongeBob.

"Better known as the Loch Ness Monster," Nessie added.

"Whoa…" said SpongeBob. "So, uh, what kind of test do you have for me?"

Nessie lowered her head, so to be on the same level as SpongeBob and stared at him.

"Yes… So tell me sponge: why do you seek the tear I guard?" asked Nessie. "Reputation? Power? To destroy the one who came up with the idea of educational television?!"

"No," said SpongeBob. "I need it to save Bikini Bottom from being demolished."

"You want it to save your town?" asked Nessie.

SpongeBob nodded his head and Nessie stared at him for another minute.

"Okay, you can have it," said Nessie.

"Really?" asked the surprised sponge. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," said Nessie.

Nessie grabbed the tear and happily handed it to SpongeBob.

"Thanks, Nessie," said SpongeBob.


	11. Epilogue

The next day, SpongeBob watched TV on his couch with Gary.

"I'm glad I was able to get the tear back here in time," said SpongeBob.

"Meow," Gary meowed.

"Now that Bikini Bottom's safe, we can focus on the Summer Festival," said SpongeBob. "Nothing can go wrong now."

"Meow," Gary meowed in a worried tone.

Meanwhile, S.F. stood in his office with the tear as a portal opened. A cloaked woman stepped through it and removed her hood, revealing a brunette underneath it with half her face being purple.

"You ran quite a gambit to get that tear," the woman said.

"Well it may have not gone as smoothly if I didn't drag you back from Dimmesdale, Maya," said S.F.

"I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Maya yelled.

"You'll get your chance to do what you wanted very soon," said S.F. "With this little beauty, the time has come to make this world ours."

 **Tearful Quest: The End**


End file.
